A video encoder compresses video information so that more information can be sent over a given bandwidth. The compressed signal may then be transmitted to a receiver having a decoder that decodes or decompresses the signal prior to display.
High Efficient Video Coding (HEVC) is the latest video compression standard, which is being developed by the Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) formed by ISO/IEC Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) and ITU-T Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG). HEVC is being developed in response to the previous H.264/AVC (Advanced Video Coding) standard not providing enough compression for evolving higher resolution video applications. Similar to previous video coding standards, HEVC includes basic functional modules such as intra/inter prediction, transform, quantization, in-loop filtering, and entropy coding.
With ever increasing resolution of video and expectation of high video quality due to availability of good displays, the corresponding bitrate/bandwidth required using existing video coding standards such as earlier MPEG standards and even the more recent H.264/AVC standard, is relatively high. In fact, the development of a new standard (HEVC) was deemed necessary as H.264/AVC was not perceived to be providing high enough compression for evolving higher resolution video applications.
To gain high coding efficiency, competitive video coding solutions, standards typically employ interframe video coding, of which motion estimation and compensation is a component. Standards typically operate to standardize motion compensation block sizes, motion compensation accuracy and filtering, motion compensation types (forward, and/or backward), and use of multiple reference motion compensation. However, such standards typically do not standardize specific techniques for motion estimation.